


Tír Na NÓg

by GogglesXKun



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GogglesXKun/pseuds/GogglesXKun
Summary: The song used in the fic is called Tír Na NÓg by Celtic Women! ^-^





	Tír Na NÓg

The usually serene silence of Mount Nantai was pierced by giggles, shouts and a hypnotic melody sung by what could be mistaked for a fairy. Two Inklings seemed to be enjoying a chase through the woods. While it wasn’t exactly unusual for Inklings to come up to the mountain to relax, it was strange to see which two were at play. Half of the legendary S4 seemed to have forgotten themselves in the other’s company.

The ever stern drill sergeant certainly wasn’t himself. While not depressed or too overly serious, he would never usually be so bubbly and giddy, especially under the eye of the public. Now however, he may as well be any other Inkling as he weaved his way between the trees, aiming to catch his partner in this dance. Shockingly, even Army’s manuals lay forgotten at their campsite. All he was concerned with was the gemlike glow of pink in front of him as it was far more precious to him than any other jewel.

**“Far away from the land you knew, The dawn of day reaches out to you. Though it feels like a fairy tale, All of this is true~”**

Then there was the life of the party, who now dashed away from his usual atmosphere. It was odd to see the bright blur so far away from anyone else, he hated not having as much attention as he could possibly get. Now however, the eyes of his orange companion trailing him as he playfully led him through such a beautiful landscape seem to be more than enough. Aloha was more enchanted by the the blaze of orange following him than he was by the scenery around them. His love looked like a blaze of fire among the trees, trying to catch him in it’s warmth and keep him there.

**“Run with me, have a look around. We build our life of a sacred ground. Come my love, our world's may part, We'll be safe and sound~”**

Though, their little game had to end eventually. The wall of a cliffside blocked Aloha’s path and scaling up it would take far too long. He’d just have to give in to that tempting warmth. Within a moment of turning around the pink Inkling was thrown to the ground with his partner on top of him, arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. The giggles the other made in his giddy state soon affected the party king as his own started to mix in with them.

And in such a state they stayed, simply enjoying the heat and pressure of the other. It wasn’t something they got to do often after all. Not with the public always watching them and Skull and Mask around so much. Then there was also balancing time with the teams they led… It was stunning they ever found the time to fall for each other, much less admit and keep a stable relationship.

But they had managed it somehow and the two couldn’t be more thrilled. Having so little time to themselves only made it so much sweeter when they finally were able to let go. With Skull away on business and their teams both being busy, there was no better time to leave Inkopolis for some needed alone time. It was their own little haven.

A few minutes later, the fiery blaze lets out a content sigh before getting up to shift a bit. It takes only a moment for Army to change his position to lay more comfortably on his boyfriend. The pink and sky blue mess let out a giggle as the drill sergeant nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. Obviously Army was being clingy again and Aloha was more than happy to encourage him to get as close as possible. A few light kisses to the top of his head was all it took to make the orange Inkling let out a blissful sigh before finally speaking.

“I love you so much Aloha…”

A light purring mixed into the noises of the forest at the comment. Aloha adored hearing the “I love you”s that fell from his boyfriend’s lips. It was so much more addictive than anything else the party king had come across. It was so much more rewarding than the parties he hosted or the one night stands he used to have. He’d do whatever was needed to hear the spell again and again and lose himself to its enchantment.

“”Though I have to wonder Aloha… Exactly what was it you did to steal my heart?”

The party king glanced down at his lover, only to be met with a playful grin and teasing glint in his eyes. He wanted an answer to taunt him with. For a bit, Aloha can only stay silent to think of an answer. However, not to long later, a grin appears on his face.

“I don’t know love… Maybe it’s just natural charisma. But I know what you keep doing to steal my breath, my heart and my every thought~”

With a curious look, a bit of orange tints the drill sergeants cheeks. What could his partner be talking about? He honestly had no idea what he did that seemed to charm the other so well. It’s not as if he was doing anything all that special, except maybe relaxing more around the pink Inkling.

“It’s really simple Army~ That little spell you keep saying over and over again… “I love you” is quite an addictive hex~! I would hate to be free from your charms by now~”

A stunned look of embarrassment crosses the orange Inklings face, both his cheeks and his tentacles suddenly blazing a fiery orange. It takes less than a moment after the stun wears off for Army to bury his face in the other’s chest to hide. The party king only chuckles in response. They’d be here for a bit while the other calmed down… So, to pass the time, the fay-esk squid may as well continue his song until they can head back to camp…

**“Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna~ Sha ta co ti oh nugga tir na nog~ Sha ta co ti oh scum ne rivna~ Nug a tir na nog! Tir na nog, oh, come beyond the ancient fog, Tir na nog, oh, come with me to tir na nog~!”**

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the fic is called Tír Na NÓg by Celtic Women! ^-^


End file.
